


Random OP Drabbles

by GoldnTangerines



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Rating May Change, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldnTangerines/pseuds/GoldnTangerines
Summary: This will be a series of One piece drabbles that can vary in rating as the chapters go on but will probably stay relatively tame in the long run. Requests are welcome though so feel free to shoot one if you got an idea! Otherwise these drabbles will be based off of what my brain wants.
Kudos: 3





	Random OP Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place in an AU in which Monet both survives and becomes a Strawhat.

Out of the entire crew Monet got to know overtime as she got used to being a crew mate aboard the Sunny, Chopper was the one who softened and melted her frozen heart the fastest and was the first to do so.

And on top of that, it didn’t hurt that the little reindeer was as adorable as they came. And once the little doctor got used to her presence and was no longer incorrectly hiding behind corners from her or looking nervously at her large talons, he too found it was interesting being in her company. Plus, curiosity got the better of him one time when he was interested in inspecting the way her wings and bird legs connected to the flesh of her human body. That was something Monet was all too willing to comply to, maybe it was awestruck way his eyes lit up, but she also couldn’t pass up a chance to share excitement about her new parts.

It was this small forming bond that led her to give the doctor free flights around the sunny, little circuits all around the ship close enough to be safe but high enough to enjoy the wind rustling both fur and feather alike. Plus, while Monet can most certainly carry the weight of at least one normal sized person, it was now a preference that only the small fluffy doctor got to have these flights with her.

So, when the tiny reindeer asked her for one, Monet happily complied by scooping him up to her chest before indicating that he climb himself up over her shoulder to her back once she leant over to begin her flight off the railing of the ship.

With one leap and sweep of her wings, they were off to the winds. An excited gasp escaped Chopper as they ascended, his own excitement building Monet’s own exhilaration once she elevated them neatly in the thermals. She could feel his hooves grasp her shirt so that he could stay on but there was no need, it seemed the winds were gentle for them today.

Nearing the rear of the ship, Monet turned her body to the left so that they may turn the circuit around the ship. Occasionally some cheers could be heard from the crew below, but the pair in the skies were too focused on the beauty of where the sky meets the sea to ay much attention down below.

Monet tilted her head away from the view in order to see the little reindeer as his head turned left and right to take in everything. 

“Isn’t it beautiful? The view of the sunsetting from up here? It truly is an exhilarating experience that I still can’t get over every time I fly.”

With another gasp of awe, Chopper met her gaze with beaming happiness.

“Yes it is! I didn’t think that you could see so much from up here, the only other time I’ve been in the sky was on some giant birds since when reuniting with the crew at Sabaody, but that experience pales to this!”

Monet chuckled at the doctor before turning her head back to take in the skies again, she couldn’t take her attention away for one second to avoid risking a de-elevation and potentially crashing with the ship.

“Good, I’m glad that you enjoy these flights with me so much.”

They continued at this for a little while, simply enjoying the others companiable silence broken only by the excitable ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ from the reindeer which Monet thoroughly soaked in with a small smile on her face.

However, it wasn’t long until that peace was shattered. Monet jerked suddenly as a certain rubber appendage shot up and wrapped itself thrice around her midsection. The sheer pull on her as the rather unwanted guest tugged themselves up into the air dragged her nearly halfway back to the ship.

And with a snap, the energetic captain himself plopped onto her back behind Chopper with a round of ‘Shishishi’ and a large grin to match. The added weight was already beginning to drag her back down, leading to them inevitably landing back down forcibly to the deck if the extra weight wasn’t alleviated.

And while Monet was pinning her new captain with a fierce glare that bounced off the rubberman as he only chuckled in response, she came up with a rather diabolical way in paying him back for the extra baggage.

Catching onto this expression rather quicker that Luffy did, Chopper began to cross his hoofs in x’s repeatedly in his disapproval in whatever it was she was going to do.

“Monet no! That’s mean!’

“Eh? what do you me-”

“LUFFY!”

Luffy’s question was swiftly cut off as Monet quickly barrel rolled herself to shake him off when she was sure Chopper prepared himself by clutching the back of her shirt tightly. The rubberman having been too preoccupied with picking his nose did no such thing, and so he was quickly sent falling to the ocean with a shout as Monet slowly descending gracefully to the deck. And once she did, she cradled Chopper in her wings before setting him down so that he may rush to his captains aid as he was pulled out by a soaked Zoro.

Monet sighed to herself at this ruined flight but also expressed her amusement with a grin at successfully teaching the overly excitable boy a lesson.

“Hmmm, maybe next time we’ll have a flight a night when noisy captains are asleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shoot ideas in the comments! or even to let me know if you enjoyed reading it. Otherwise, see you next chapter!


End file.
